


Never say never

by Creeper_Gamer5432



Series: Stories that gave me or still give me anxiety [1]
Category: YIIK: A Postmodern RPG (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, Play the game or watch someone else do it I don't mind just make sure you know what happens, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Self-Reflection near a pond, Seriously just wow, Spoilers, Wow I have some balls-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creeper_Gamer5432/pseuds/Creeper_Gamer5432
Summary: Rory had given up, but Alex stopped him.
Series: Stories that gave me or still give me anxiety [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017298
Kudos: 1





	Never say never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The YIIK fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+YIIK+fandom).



> Okay, the reason why this is not on my main account is that I'm scared of posting this story. The game has so many controversies and the internet can be very unforgiving, so that's why it's here, though if you do like YIIK, like me, enjoy the story.

Rory's mental state was fucked, and he was aware. It was quite the curse, being aware of your own degrading mental health, while the others around you weren't. Alex with the biggest offender of this, the supposed "leader" of this gang of misfits was so oblivious to everything and everyone around him, it made Rory exasperated sometimes but it wasn't like he could do anything about it.

He was mostly just a burden that followed them around to get away from his home. He didn't get it though, why? Why did they still trust him? He lied to them about his sister, almost got them killed by a golden alpaca (of all things), and then ran away afterwards not even bothering to stop and listen to Vella's explanation. Instead, rushing to his house, locking the door behind him and just sitting in his room.

Yet, they still trusted him, they still let him on their adventures, hell even after admitting to the oblivious "leader" how horrible he felt, how he just felt no point in living anymore because he had no reason too, he thought Alex would be more judgmental.

But all Alex did was wait patiently for him to finish and then begin encouraging him, saying that him, Michael, Vella, Chondra and Claudio were all his friends and that they were there for him. Why did he even bother? Rory was a lost cause.

He'd been getting worse.

Every time someone brought up his sister, he could feel himself slowly breaking inside, it wasn't fair what happened to her, then again, life wasn't fair in general, he supposed, so his mind always wandered back to that. There was something that stopped him from feeling like that, It hurt him physically and mentally, but it helped to relieve him emotionally so he thought it was a fair trade.

But nowhere he was, sitting in his room, staring at his hands as he pondered what to do. Alex had gone missing after entering the van the android from his dream was kept in, it had been four days and no one had seen him, he kept in close contact with Michael until he also stopped messaging, leaving Rory with his thoughts.

He didn't have anyone's number, so it's not like he could call them, the only form of communication he had was his ONISM:1999. His parents couldn't care less about what he did, they were to busy arguing with each other to even bat an eyelid when he was there, even if he did some alone time with them, his mom was never interested in talking to him and neither was his dad.

Rory pushed himself off his bed and walked over to his computer, turning it on. He quickly scrolled through a few new forums, aimlessly. Nothing from Michael or Alex. He sighed before switching off the computer, leaning back in his chair.

He didn't have much to do today. A conversation suddenly popped back up into his mind. Claudio had always mentioned that going on walks can help clear people's heads, he didn't really believe it but he was bored sitting on his ass so what the hell?  
  
Rory dragged himself up the stairs and to the front door, opening it and stepping outside. The town was just as bleak and violent as it's always been, great. Rory pulled the hood over his head and began walking over to the pond, not many people were around. Good, it meant he got more privacy. He sat down and began staring at his reflection in the water, his blonde hair flopped down in front of his face, his hoodie and pants creased and his shoes scuffed. He looked like a mess, fuck.

Rory almost jumped when he suddenly sensed someone sit down next to him, oh it was Alex, great.

"Hey Rory" Alex gave a sheepish grin "We really need to get each other's phone numbers."

  
"Yeah, we do" Rory replied not taking his eyes off the water.  
  


"So I was wondering, do you want to hang out with us today?" Us meaning the rest of the crew, Rory assumed. 

Rory continued to stare into the water, hating every second he stared at his own face, yet at the same time, he couldn't look away, he was stuck in his own space of self-hatred for a moment, until Alex broke the silence.

"Hey, Rory did you hear what I said?" Rory nodded absentmindedly at Alex, scratching at his arms the longer he looked, before feeling a hand press onto his shoulder. 

"It's fine if you don't want too, there's no reason to hurt yourself". Rory sighed quietly before nodding again, his head much more clear.

"Sure I'll hang out with you guys". His eyes finally drew away from the pond and instead focused on Alex's face. He seemed content with the answer before grinning and standing up.

"Alright, awesome see you at my house then." With those parting words, Alex walked off leaving Rory by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> By the time of me finishing this, all the anxiety I had is gone and I know give zero fucks about what people think, if you don't like it, please just don't read it.


End file.
